


Feeling Good

by Melyaliz



Series: Wings [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time for Everything Fest, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Virginity, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melyaliz/pseuds/Melyaliz
Summary: Faith just wanted to know if it hurts your first time. Jason was more than happy to show her how good it really feels.





	Feeling Good

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Crackship series. For those who don't know this is my OC Faith. I'll be posting more of her stuff on this site. 
> 
> Ok but can I first say these two took like FOUR PAGES to get going? And it wasn’t even like cute sexual drama? It was Faith NOT SHUTTING UP.
> 
> Also, I feel like I’m cheating on Tim. Like a lot. Because now I have a pre-fic and maybe a post-fic idea too.
> 
> I don’t know why but this one was hard to post. Let’s all just pretend When you see Faith you are really seeing Y/N.

 

 

"Does it always hurt the first time?” 

 

Jason choked on the flask of water Faith had given him. Water filling his lungs from the short breaths he was now gasping. Of all the crazy and weird things, Faith had ever told him this wasn’t something he had expected. 

 

They were just relaxing after a rather crazy gang takedown. Sitting on the roof of his small safe house. Just enjoying the comfort silence until the younger hero had broken it. 

 

“Ok wow, you don’t have to act so shocked.” Faith said rolling her eyes. “It was a simple question.” 

 

“Not if they are doing it right.” Jason coughed again letting his lungs settle after almost being downed. 

  
  


They lapsed into silence again. Jason had known Faith as a kid running the streets of Gotham. Back then A two-year gap was felt much bigger when you’re 13 and she’s 11. 

 

But when coming back as an 18-year-old with a 16-year-old women. 

 

Well… things had changed. 

 

Not that Jason had noticed. 

 

It wasn’t like Jason had caught himself admiring how Faith had filled out. Sure she was still -and probably always would be- a petite girl, but her once gangly body had filled out and toned from her years of dancing.

 

It wasn’t like Jason felt his pulse quicken just a bit when she would touch him. A simple hug or a sparring match didn’t sometimes leave him a little more flustered then it should. 

 

Or it wasn’t like he would EVER admire her beating down a bad guy thinking about how rough she could get in bed.

 

Nope, not at all. 

 

“So why do you ask,” Jason asked glancing over at Faith who was now swinging her legs back and forth over the side of the safehouse roof. “Planning on popping the cherry of a certain boy in red.” 

 

It was no secret that Faith and Tim had SOMETHING going on. Or had long before Jason had come back. He was stepping into some tangled mess he knew he didn’t belong in. While Faith had never been once for fluffy romance her frequent missions with Tim and the way she would light up when he spoke wasn’t hard to miss.

 

Although, as time had passed she had started to go on more missions with him. Opting for more local heroism. 

 

And sometimes when she flashed him that mischievous smile and asked him to help her take down a gang of shit bags Jason couldn’t help but picture him celebrating with Faith just a little harder than normal. 

 

“No,” was her simple response, “He’s dating Stephanie and… I don’t know.” she turned to him, her hazel eyes soft, “I think it was like this thing we had before was then. But now we are different, older? I don’t know I’m not a words person.” 

 

Jason laughed, “so if it’s not Tim catching the interest of the Guardian Angel of Gotham who has her thinking about first times?”

 

“I don’t think it’s any one person…” Faith’s voice trailed off, “I think it’s more something one of my classmates said. About first times never being as good as it’s built up to be and that it actually kind of hurt. I had never had an idea of what a first time should be so I never thought about it as good or bad but if it’s going to hurt maybe… I don’t know it’s not like I need to have sex.”

 

“Woah now! Don’t just swear off sex!” This earned him a light laugh and something in his stomach made Jason feel like he was a kid again crushing on Dona or Barbara. 

 

“Didn’t realize you were so invested in my sex life Jason.” 

 

“Well, you came to me with this problem so now I am invested. Faith, your first time doesn’t have to be bad, in fact it shouldn’t be. It's about talking to your partner, going slow, building up the sexual tension. It’s about going with what feels good, listening to how you partner is reacting to what you are doing… it’s about…” he paused realizing how close Faith was. As he had spoken it was as if his words had drawn her closer to him. He could smell her as a breeze gently blew around them. That sweet musky vanilla jasmine scent that always seemed to linger around her. 

 

Shit.

 

“You can’t just pound one out.” Jason wrapped up quickly. 

 

Faith burst out laughing sending shivers down Jason’s spine once again, “Pound one out? Ok but we just did that.” 

 

“ Wrong kind of pounding, trust me.”

 

“Yeah well, the way you pounded those bad guys I would never want you pounding me.” 

 

“Oh trust me, if I pounded you, you would be begging for more.” 

 

The words had just slipped out. He hadn’t meant… fuck. 

 

“Do they all beg for more while your on top of them like that guy with the weird beard today.  _ Oh Jason, just smash my face in Jason.”  _

 

“If you're so curious let me show you.”

 

Another laugh, “Are we getting one of those busty chicks you go home with to come over? Do I watch and take notes? Sounds kind of kinky.” 

 

Oh my god, she was SUCH a clueless virgin. This is why Faith, this is why you don’t get laid. Trust me, he had seen the men lining up for her while she blissfully just walked by. “No,” Jason said leaning forward, closing the gap between them, his face now only a breath away from hers.

 

“Let me show you.” 

 

He was gentle, soft, asking permission with his actions as his lips touched hers. Ready to pull away at the moments of hesitation. Any sign she really wasn’t ok with this. 

 

But to his pure delight (maybe a little too delighted) she leaned forward. This obviously wasn’t her first kiss because FUCK she was good. Her lips meeting his soft touch with a light tongue dancing across his lips. Teasing and gitty giving him slight butterflies in his stomach. Giving him feels he hadn’t felt in years. Stealing a kiss behind the school with some cute classmate or in an alleyway from a grateful citizen. 

 

But he was here to teach her not reminisce about childhood days long gone. 

 

Although that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy himself. 

 

He always forgot how much bigger he was than her, maybe it was her “large” personality, but as he gently moved over her, her petite body seemed to get swallowed by his. Curling up under him as her arms wrapped around his neck playing with his hair. 

 

She let out a soft giggle as she moved sharply for a moment under him causing him to pull away.

 

“Sorry” she muttered pulling the flask he had gifted her from behind her back. “Was kind of poking my ribs” 

 

“Well now that we have gotten the kissing part out of the way, come on.” he took her hand and she raised an eyebrow, confused. “I’m not letting you have your first time on the roof, we are at least doing it in a bed.” 

 

“Ok” was her simple response. 

 

He lead her down off the roof never letting his hand leave hers. Unsure if that was for her comfort or his own. As if he let go he would wake up and realize she had skipped away off into the darkness of the night to find someone who wasn’t as… broken, as he was. 

 

Now, Jason, we aren’t marrying the woman, we are just showing her the meaning of the term “making love.” he reminded himself as he closed the bedroom door behind him turning to Faith who was looking up at him expectantly. Those large eyes blinking up through thick lashes. 

 

Holy shit.

 

His heart was suddenly racing, those giddy feelings washing over him. That smile, it always did weird things to his head. 

 

“So…” she started to say but he kissed her again, this time with more force.

 

“Shhhh, these are the rules. You let me know if I do anything that hurts you or makes you feel uncomfortable. If you like something go with it, you can say it or just moan, I’ll know. Let me do the work ok but if you want to try something say. And PLEASE,” he paused studying her, searching for that hesitation, “If you want to slow down or stop say it or just pull away. I won’t think any less of you if you. I want you…” he was rambling now. Running off the tracks… he could stop. 

 

“Ok so now your just killing the mood.” 

 

Her words cut him off with a jolt, bit of thrill went through him as he caught that spark in her eye, it was the same one she would get when they were about to do something stupid. Something crazy. 

 

Something fun,

 

He kissed her again, this time deeper. His teeth slowly dragging across her lower lip. His rough hands slowly going under her shirt brushing against the bottom of her sports bra. Faith pulled away raising her hands so he could pull off her shirt. He did so before pulling off his own as well. Faith let her fingers run over his chest gently brushing over his scars. No hint of judgment in her eyes, use to these scars, may of her own littered her body. 

 

Gently he scooped her up kissing her again. She was so light and small, her legs barely making it around his large torso. Her airy giggles sending shivers down his spine. Excitement. Those hidden feelings. The ones that he had tried to bury deep away, telling himself she was just his friend, just a partner burying away to pure excitement that this little (for lack of a better word) Angel was in his bed. 

 

Pulling out a condom he places it next to him on the bed. Better not forget that. Then he turned his attention back to her. 

 

She looked up at him from his sheets, eyes bright and excited. That beautiful smile. That mouth. Oh, he was going to make her scream his name from that mouth. He was going to make her cum a million times laughing with pure pleasure.

 

“I’m going to kiss you,” he whispered before his lips met hers. 

 

“I’m going to kiss you” his lips met her jaw.

 

“I’m going to kiss you” her collarbone. 

 

“I’m going to kiss you.” her bra

 

“I’m going to kiss you.” that little pink scar that ran across her rib cage.

 

“I’m going to kiss you” Her pants line.

 

His fingers gently undid the buttons of her pants. She had propped herself up on her elbows watching him.

 

“I’m going to kiss you here” his eyes never left hers as he kissed her pelvis. To his deligh,t her eyes fluttered and she took a sharp intake of air. Thrills, running down his spine at the sound. Now, what would she do if he went just a little lower…

 

“Oh…” pleasure, it was beautiful, just a soft sound escaping her lips. The power he had over her in the moment spent his mind into a spin. Oh, he was going to make this girl sing tonight. 

 

“So you like that?” 

 

She nodded mouth slightly open, “Again?” she mustered. His fingers danced over her core playing with the fabric of her panties causing her to grunt biting her lip. Unsure how to act to these new feelings he was giving her. 

 

“Hummm I don’t know,” Jason hummed, “do you like how this feels better?”

 

“Yes? I… uh huh…” she was gasping now pupils blown wide as blood rushed to her core. She tried to thrust toward him but he stopped her with the flat of his palm pushing her into the bed. Digging into her getting another “ohhh” out of her before pulling fully away. 

 

This earned him a soft disappointed whine. 

 

And that whine, that was what did it for Jason. The power he had over this girl. What had happened to that confident Faith. The one who had headbutted him when she had thought he was the villain Red Hood. The little whirlwind who he had watched in awe charge into danger 5 times her size and take it down. 

 

That Faith was a mumbling mess with a few touches. 

 

He kissed her then, she kissed him back. Heated and ready. Pleading for him to continue and confused why he wasn’t. 

 

Better not keep the lady waiting. 

 

His fingers dove into her panties, gently sporking her entrance.

 

She choked in surprise “Wow Jason” his name, so soon and he had gotten his name in a broken moan. Honestly, her shock at his skills were such a beautiful stroke to his ego.

 

Much like the stroking, he was doing how. 

 

“Yeah… hummmm” she was holding back slightly. Was his little chatterbox was trying to play it cool? 

 

“Oh just let it out.” Jason said bringing a second finger to her core, “I want you to yell, moan, cry,”

 

“Ahhhh” she let out a cry of pure delight as he moved back and forth, “It… it feels so good…. Oh...ohhh.” 

 

She was so wet. Oh so wonderfully wet. 

 

He needed to get out of his pants. They were getting too tight. Those noises she was making. That squirming. The way her breasts were rising and falling. Oh god, Jason was HARD. His thick cock was throbbing against his leather pants begging to be set free. 

 

Not yet friend. We are just getting started. 

 

But that didn’t mean Jason’s bestie couldn't at least get a bit more… room.

 

Bending down Jason replaced his fingers with his mouth. His tongue delving into her folds.

 

And she let out the most beautiful moan, thrusting into him. 

 

He could barely concentrate enough to unzip himself. The taste, so wonderful. He had always wondered while lying in bed alone playing with himself. Wondered if that pussy was as sweet as that laugh. 

 

But it was better. 

 

Once his cock was free he was able to concentrate on his little angel. Hands traveling up to her hips he pulled her forward forcing himself deeper inside her letting out a long moan as she got wetter in his mouth. Tongue stroking just the right places.

 

And then she laughed. Soft and breathy, pure delight. Hands going to his hair pulling on it slightly. Jason let out a moan of enjoyment letting her know he liked that. The sound vibrating through her.

 

“Ohh!” she squealed more giggles and she squirmed with pleasure. “ _ That’s right little one, _ ” Jason through as his hands moved up her sides, “ _ Dance for me _ ” 

 

Hands reaching her bra as he continued on her pussy. Playing over the fabric for a moment he tried to think of a way to get inside that damn…

 

Faith’s hand moved from his head to her bra pulling it up over her boobs giving him full access. 

 

Good girl. 

 

Callous hands brushing over her nipples, getting more sounds, mixes of pleasure, giggles, and something else… confusion. 

 

Interesting. 

 

He pulled on her nipple and got the sound again. 

 

Had this girl never had her tits played with before?

 

One more time.

 

“Yo… yeah.” 

 

Ahhh there it was, she likes that. 

 

Jason couldn’t help himself as he pulled away from her pussy giving her tits special attention with his fingers, “Do you like that too?” she nodded a slightly blissfully look on her face.

 

“Yeah, Jason… it’s really nice.” 

 

“Hummm what about this?” he lazily licked her other nipple.

 

“Ohhh OH” his teeth grazed her and she let out a gasp. Pulling away he was about to ask...

 

“Again… please… can you do that? Harder?” 

 

FUCK. 

 

She was going to be the death of him. 

 

He played with her as he moaned, “Yes, yes…. Yeahhh” He could have paid those beautiful breasts attention all night he didn’t get a soft hand on his shoulder.

 

“Can… Can I…” she was so out of breath. A giggling silly mess. He had done that to her. He had made her that way. 

 

“Yeah, Angel?” 

 

“Can I maybe try sucking you?” 

 

At the mention of maybe getting some special attention, his cock throbbed. 

 

“Have you ever?”

 

She shook her head pulling away enough to look at it. He pulled himself up so he was kneeling, cock presented before her. Showing her what she had to deal with. 

 

“You’ll tell me what to do?” she asked looking up at him large eye blinking up at him. She was doing it on purpose, he knew it. Those large eyes, that voice. Fuck him he wanted that mouth on his cock so bad while he bossed her around. 

 

“Yeah, why not start by… oh FUCK.” 

 

She giggled as her hands brushed up the length of it. He was more ready for her than he had thought. “Oh, you got to warn a…. Hummmm” she ran her thumb over his tip causing him to moan and lick his lips.

 

“Yeah, honey… that… now stroke down…. Oh yeah, girl… like that… hummmmmm” He sighed eyes rolling back in his head as she pumped him. Back and forth. 

 

“What if I…”

 

Jason’s breath hitched in his throat as she licked his lip. “Oh Fuck Faith! Yeah, do that again…. More more more more.” shit it was like some horny teen ager. What happened to him being the…. 

 

Oh 

My 

God 

 

She had just taken him.

 

Sucking back and forth.

 

His head was spinning. 

 

“Oh Faith, dear god.” 

 

She giggled, adding to the pleasure. He was having a hard time focusing. No Jason not now. You can’t cum now. Oh her tongue was covering the rest…. Oh god… 

 

His hips where trusting slightly, he knew she couldn’t take him yet but… he needed to get some control back before… before.

 

Oh, those lips pulling out and back on. You beautiful little thing you, how did you get so dirty? 

 

She was enjoying this. 

 

He looked down at her and her eyes met his and he really did almost cum come. That glimmer in her eyes. Excitement. 

 

His hand went to her pussy two fingers pushing into her pumping in and out. 

 

She gasped in surprise pulling away for a moment “What…” 

 

Using his free hand he pushed her down onto the bed. “J…. Jason?” 

 

“I’m going to take you now.” he said pulling a condom he had grabbed and sliding it onto his dick. “Are you ready for me?” 

 

“Yeah… please…. Ohhhhhhhhh” 

 

His dick slid into her and his own moans matched hers. “Oh you feel amazing” he moaned.

 

“Yeah? Yeah….” she sighed as he slowly moved back and forth. In and out. 

 

“Feel good?” 

 

“Don’t stop… please” she begged moving with him “Hummm Jason….” 

 

“Oh, Yeah Faith….” he groaned “I want you to move at your pace. I want you to cum.”

 

“How…. oh that…”

 

“Yeah just follow the feelings. Feels good go with it. Ohhh you like that?” 

 

“Yeah move like tha… oh, Jason Oh oh oh.”

 

“Yeah take it, take my cock angel. Ride it.” 

 

“Jayyyy” her voice dragged out eyes fluttering and rolling back. Her whole body lighting up with excitement “Oh that… yeah yeah yeah” breath getting lighting shallow. Hips moving deep. So deep. 

 

Jason thrust hard and she let go “OH JASON” Crashing around him.

 

But he was already coming, so hard. “Yeah, baby yeah. Oh man, I’m cuming girl… Oh yeah Faith FAITH….” he fell onto of her gasping for breath as his cock throbbed happily inside her slowly coming down from the high. 

 

Slowly he pulled out taking the condom off before throwing it away. Faith looking up at him. She was beautiful, hair mussed, eyes bright, lips swollen.

 

“That didn’t hurt at all.” She said, her huge mischievous smile spreading across her face. 

 

“I told you,” Jason said leaning forward kissing her, “You deserve to be loved like that everyday,” he added gently kissing her cheek.

 

“Oh have love made to me” she giggled correcting him.

 

“No,” he said kissing her forehead, “loved,” he said again before kissing her. “Can I love you like that again?” 

 

She stared at him “I mean… yeah. But don’t you have like… better…. Other…”

 

“Nope” he cut her off brushing her hair away from her face as he settled down next to her. “There hasn’t been an others for a while now. Just you… it’s been just you for a while.”

 

She light up, brighter than anything she had that whole night, “I… I would like that.” she said

\--------

[ -Follow up story-  ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310364)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you want more of these two, check out Speedypan's gift story. Link is above.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!   
> Regardless you are AMAZING!


End file.
